When Autumn Fades
by DripsOfRain
Summary: Entirely wholesome exploration of a romantic relationship between Ruby and Pyrrha. Entirely. Wholesome.


Vale was well known for its perfect weather. The sun never blazed too hot nor did the wind prove too cutting. The current day followed a similar vein.

Ruby sat, legs comfortably resting across Pyrrha's -boots leaning at the foot of the seat- as they spread across the park bench. Pyrrha adjusted the strap of her summer dress as Ruby's feet wagged back and forth rhythmically.

It was always nice to relax outside after numerous long hours cooped up indoors, noses pressed up against their textbooks. Trees allowed small snippets of light to seep through whilst a majority of the leaves provided shade. Vines coiled around the wooden canopy resting above the two. It was pure serenity.

Ruby stirred slightly, adjusting her seating with her back resting against the arm rest. Pyrrha began softly stroking Ruby's leg, seated more traditionally. Ruby yawned, stretching her arms out wide.

"Tired?" Pyrrha asked, pushing the hair out of her face. Ruby couldn't help but smile, always enamoured when her girlfriend did even the simplest thing.

"Yeah, physically and emotionally. Oobleck really kicked my ass with that last assessment."

"The one you said you were on top of when I offered to help you study?" Pyrrha said. She turned her face to Ruby, revealing a raised eyebrow. Ruby looked away meekly.

"No, the other one."

"Other one?"

"Yeah, it was... it was extracurricular. It was about Dust... history?" Ruby finished, unconvincingly.

"Dust history? Seems rather vague miss Rose." Pyrrha said, still smirking. She couldn't recall a time when Ruby had ever put any extra book work on herself. Ruby couldn't either.

"Big topic. Covered everything about Dust ever." Ruby said, gesticulating for emphasis. Pyrrha giggled, looking around the pleasantly lit academy campus.

"This place is nice, we should come here more often."

"And spend more time alone with you? I couldn't imagine anything better." Ruby said, taking Pyrrha's hand -which had become idle at Ruby's legs- and clasped it in both of her own. She revelled in how smooth they were even after two and a half years of fighting Grimm.

Pyrrha smiled, taking her other hand and resumed caressing Ruby's legs.

"You flatter me"

"You deserve it." Pyrrha's face reddened somewhat at the words. Ruby chuckled, thumb carefully stroking the back of her hand.

"A-and why's that?" Pyrrha said, fumbling her words slightly. Ruby loved seeing her girlfriend flustered, showing her that she could be as cute as she was gorgeous.

"Well." Ruby said, formulating the words in her mind with supreme delicacy. She turned Pyrrha's hand over, revealing her palm. Bringing it to her mouth, she kissed it softly. It was warm to the lips, smelling of vanilla essence.

"You're caring. Not once has a day gone by when you haven't asked how I was feeling or... or when I'm not alright how you'll listen and hold me. All my life I've had Yang as a sister so you know the bars pretty high with that stuff." Ruby started, causing the shade of red on Pyrrha's face to deepen and spread immensely.

"Plus you're smart! Like I don't know why someone as intelligent as you is dating someone as dumb as me" Ruby admitted.

"Don't say that, I'm not the one who got into Beacon _two_ years early and became leader of the team." Ruby tried, she really tried, but regardless a large smile spread across her face at Pyrrha's words. She had to look away. Pyrrha thought otherwise. Taking her hand out of Ruby's grasp, she cupped her chin, keeping her gaze locked onto her own.

Ruby screwed her eyes up -childish she knew- but the half smirk, half imploring look Pyrrha gave her was too much.

The next thing Ruby felt was the floor leaving her, two strong yet tender arms effortlessly holding her weight as Pyrrha lifted Ruby onto her lap.

Ruby was the perfect height, her head sitting comfortably under Pyrrha's chin when she lay on her lap. Ruby cooed softly, feeling one hand run smoothly through her hair whilst the other wrapped around her waist, keeping her secure.

The shade was cool enough that Pyrrha's warmth was welcomed vehemently, Ruby knew she could've fallen asleep like this and forced her eyes open. She was deathly aware of how idle her arms were. She wanted to move them, to hug or stroke Pyrrha in some way, but she was scared of losing the sense of pure bliss she was in. Pyrrha -keenly aware of every nuance of Ruby's body language- lowered the young huntress's head so that she could stare into her radiant silver eyes.

"Something up?" She asked, the hand cradling her head still stroking her brown locks until she reached where they faded red. Ruby shook her head, taking the opportunity to wrap her arms around Pyrrha's neck, resting her head on her chest.

"If you're with me, never" Ruby said placidly. Pyrrha giggled

"Oh Ruby, aren't you the romantic"

"Should I get you some flowers before a candle lit dinner?" Ruby laughed.

"Would you like to?"

Ruby looked up. Pyrrha gave her a pointed look.

"I mean... uh... d-do you want to? I guess it could be... like, I wouldn't want to..." Words failed Ruby. She buried her head once again into Pyrrha's chest, arms awkwardly shifting around her neck.

"Yes." She whispered lamely. Pyrrha did her best not to giggle at the overwhelmingly cute aura Ruby was emitting. She kissed the top of her head, feeling Ruby melt into her at the touch.

"It's settled then, should we set it for the next week or so?" Pyrrha suggested. Ruby almost jumped out of her arms at the words.

"A week!? I'm going to need at least a month!" She yelled. Retracting her arms from around Pyrrha, she fidgeted nervously.

"I'm going to need to borrow one of Weiss' dresses, I already wore my only one to the ball. Oh my god, what if she doesn't have a red one? All she wears is white every day. I'm so screwed. What am I going to say, how do I even eat food again?" Ruby mumbled to herself fervently, eyes gazing distantly at the bench. Pyrrha quickly reached for Ruby's hands, enveloping them in her own.

"Don't worry Ruby, it'll be fine. Just because it'll look all fancy doesn't mean you shouldn't be yourself." Pyrrha reassured her, lightly squeezing her hands. Ruby looked back up at her girlfriend.

"You mean it?" She squeaked.

"Ruby. When have I ever said anything to you that I didn't mean?" Pyrrha said with bemused incredulity.

Fair point. Ruby tittered at her own foolishness.

"Sorry. I just want it to be perfect." She said, feet nervously tapping together.

"If it's anything like you, it will be." Pyrrha said, releasing Ruby's hands and cupping her chin with both of her own. She delicately brushed against Ruby's cerise cheeks. She looked for a moment, Ruby's dazzling silver eyes extenuated by her soft features before slowly leaning in to kiss her.

Ruby's eyes widened for a second, before closing in euphoria. Pyrrha's lips were soft and supple, yet the kiss was reassuring and earnest. Her arms flailed for purpose, finally placing themselves at Pyrrha's waist. After a long, quiet moment, the two broke apart. Ruby's mouth was left agape afterwards, causing Pyrrha to laugh.

"that was nice" She said, softly shutting Ruby's jaw with a finger. Ruby's mind raced at a million miles per hour. She struggled for a moment, forcing it to screech to a halt.

"Y-yeah, it was." Was all she could manage. She was only acutely aware of two things: Pyrrha's hand softly caressing her shoulder and the large heat rising to her face.

"Would you... like to do it again?" Pyrrha asked slowly, each word spoken with barely contained excitement.

"Y-yes" Ruby said, eyes still glazed.

So, they did.


End file.
